The Violence In Me
by SeverNSkull
Summary: Kakashi had always held a secret emotion of sorts in his heart for the goofy, smiling boy in orange googles. when he died, he finally realized he was in love with him. After the rest of his team passes, he's able to find some comfort in what was left behind. But when he finally encounters Obito again, he may lose everything all over again. (Part two of Our Tragic Paradise)


Ever since Kakashi was a boy, he had admired Obito Uchiha, from a distance maybe and in varying degrees, but he's always admired him.

At first, it was purely out of amusement. When all of their other peers had given in and decided he was the superior in all of their games and a victor in everything they had chosen, Obito was there. He'd rant and rave and intend to challenge him, determined to win even though the odds were stacked against him.

Kakashi found him strange but was drawn to the boy that always wanted to be around him, there to fight or play or just to chat. He figured that was what a friend was, something he had never had for his own, and after Obito followed others. The silver-haired genius had become quite popular for his short time at the academy, but then it happened.

The boy genius became an orphan and every ideal and value he had held about friendship or bonds had been broken. The village became everything and Obito and the others became nothing more than an afterthought. Kakashi had to become the perfect shinobi to prove he was worthy of the village unlike his father who had been ridiculed and scorned by it until it had finally driven him into an early grave.

He tried to ignore them - his feelings about Obito; his feelings about the team - but they were always there, at the back of his mind. So he decided to push back. If he pushed them away far enough, then they wouldn't come back and he could keep on his path to being a perfect shinobi. It worked for a long time and no one was any the wiser, but then Kannabi Bridge happened.

Their mission had gone all wrong from the moment he was left in charge.

When they had returned home, he had become 'Kakashi of the Sharingan' but at the cost of Obito's life; at the cost of his closest friend's life. Things had changed from then. He abandoned the ninja code that he had clung to for so long to protect what was left of his team. Obito had made him promise to protect her and he would.

After his death, Obito's home sat with his belongings gathering dust. Traditionally, a fallen shinobi's belongings would go to their family and if not, their clan, but the clan had no need for the belongings left behind by a thirteen-year-old boy with minimal talent, so Kakashi offered to take it to treasure his memory of him. There were a few boxes that the clan had allotted him, but he had managed to bring home all of Obito's meager belongings to his tiny apartment.

It took a few days afterward before he began going through the boxes until he came across Obito's bedding. He recognized it from one of the few times he had to go retrieve him for a mission or training. His eye stung from thinking of him so much. The idiot… why'd he have to die for him? He never managed to treat Obito right, not until the very end. Why Obito? Why?

His eyes were now watering, tears flowing from both his own eye and the one his beloved Obito had given him and held clutched the bed sheet tightly. It smelled just like Obito; too-sweet citrus and meadow grass, just like a warm summer day. It only made his tears turn into sobs, but that was the moment he realized that he was in love with the bravest, most hard-working shinobi he had ever met. He was in love with Obito Uchiha and he never got over it.

Within the next few months, he lost everything. He broke his promise to the love of his life, he killed Rin, and both Minato and Kushina died, leaving their son, Naruto both a jinchuuriki and an orphan. It was almost too much to bear and he told himself every day that he wanted to die. If it wasn't for Obito's eye, he would have certainly taken his own life, but he persisted unwillingly in this miserable tragedy of his life.

Inevitably, Kakashi found himself standing stonily in front of the memorial. It had been almost a year since Kannabi Bridge and now… Now Kakashi had lost everyone he loved. He longed to join them, but looking at the kanji that read out his former friend's name, Uchiha Obito made him hesitant. Obito had told him that he wanted to see the future with him and although the future looked miserable and bleak, that boy who had never managed to be a very good ninja and always had a sunny outlook on life and helping others kept him in this world. One day, he'd join him - he'd join them all, but until then, Obito lived through his left Sharingan eye.

He brushed his tremulous fingers tentatively across the name scrawled into the stone. Obito was a hero and taught him the greatest lesson of all, but no one would remember him now except him. No. That couldn't be right. He'd make them remember him and the lesson he had learned from him.

Obito wasn't dead. Just because he died for his sake, his memory would live on in him and the others he taught Obito's message to. He'd only be dead if no one remembered and Kakashi would be damned if anyone forgot the boy who became a hero while he was still upon this earth.

When Kakashi made his way home that night, the dam broke and he cried remembering every moment Obito's Sharingan had caught, from the last time he looked upon Obito's dying face, to Rin's death upon his own hand, to watching in vain as the Kyuubi overtook the city on the day Minato-sensei and Kushina had died. His heart was heavy and he didn't want to keep living this life, but he had no other choice. He must go on.

From a secret place, stored in the safety of his almost empty apartment, he pulled out the bed sheets he had received from Obito's home and pressed his face into them. They still smelled like his warm, comforting scent and for a few brief hours, Kakashi was able to go back to a simpler time, to the loud-mouthed boy who had unknowingly become his closest friend. "Obito," he moaned into the sheets. How was he supposed to live life without him?

The smell of warmth and sunshine, the nostalgia of happier days, did things to him. Not only did it comfort him, but soon it brought forth an effect on his teenage hormones. He could only thank puberty for that, but he couldn't bring himself to ignore it, knowing it might help him relax. Maybe this one time, Obito could forgive him from the afterlife.

Kakashi slipped his hand into his sweatpants and revealed his flushed cock, stroking it gently and enjoying the feather-light touches along his shaft. He didn't really feel like dragging this out though, still conscious of what Obito might think of him bringing himself off while snuggled into one of his left behind belongings. So the teen began to work his way up and down his shaft to approach a quick climax, but a thought began to tingle at the back of his mind. Wouldn't it feel even better if someone else were to do it and wrap their hand around his aching cock?

The thought urged him to work faster, but then, who exactly would he want to do it? There wasn't anyone he particularly liked except for Obito. He thoughts flickered back to the chunin's goofy smile and the bashful expression he wore whenever he screwed up. What would Obito look like with his hand wrapped around his dick, pleasuring him with that cute look on his face? He'd probably yell at him for even considering calling him 'cute'. That thought made his cock twitch with anticipation for the oncoming climax, but then, another thought occurred to him. Obito was always the curious type, so what if he slid his pink, hesitant tongue out to taste the precome dripping from the tip of his member while looking up at him with smoky, half-lidded eyes.

Immediately, his body arched from his bed and he groaned into the navy blue sheets that he held by his face, clutching them tight as streams of come spilled into his other hand and dripped onto his pants and lower stomach. His body trembled with aftershocks and he drank in breath as though he'd been deprived of oxygen while drowning in his thoughts of the boy he had once loved. Kakashi was certainly more relaxed but the thought that began swimming to the forefront of his mind was guilt. It was his fault that Obito was gone and here he was having lewd thoughts about him while jerking himself off. He should be ashamed of himself, but it didn't end there.

Whenever Kakashi was feeling low, like he didn't deserve to remain in this life while the people he loved were gone, he'd pull out the bed sheet and embrace the comforting memories it brought forth. He'd curl into it and enjoy the warmth it brought in to thaw his icy heart and eventually, he'd find himself with an erection to take care of.

The teen would always try to bring himself off relatively quickly so he could get on to other things, but after that one time, Obito was a constant specter that plagued his fantasies. At first, it was just Obito giving him a handjob, but then it progressed to the hot cavern of Obito's mouth wrapped around his cock, sinking up and down, swallowing Kakashi as he pleasured himself. Until he finally began imagining sinking into his tight entrance to bring himself off, picturing his love spread out before him, making such delicious sounds and crying out his name. "Kakashi... Kakashi! Oh Kakashi!" It came to a point he just couldn't bring himself off or come at all unless he pictured Obito, especially when combined with his sweet, summer scent. The women he lay with or the men he lay with, whether on missions or of his own elective, didn't need to know, so he let it be and never brought it up, even after the scent had long faded from the bed sheet that he held close for comfort every night.

* * *

Eventually, he had surpassed that point in his life and no longer thought about the boy he had long-since lost whenever he craved comfort. Things were beginning to somewhat look up until just a few days before the massacre, which he was now sure was a certain man's doing.

Kakashi had settled in to watch a special strictly adhering to his favorite series. In fact, he even bought a television that day just to do so. He felt a bit guilty about not visiting the memorial that day or about telling the respectfully dead about his plans for that evening, so he visited them early that morning before going about his day and all the while, he felt eyes watching him, following his every move. He initially brushed it off, thinking it was a fellow ANBU, probably Tenzo or Itachi just being curious in his change of routine, and continued to go about his day.

It wasn't until that evening that he was proven wrong. While he calmly watched on, he could see a reflection on the illuminated screen of a black-striped orange mask observing his every move. Their uniform proved they were not of the normal ANBU, but maybe a ROOT agent or just a plain peeper, so he decided to have fun with them to scare them away.

His stalker seemed terrified when he began flirting with them and Kakashi definitely expected them to flee, but when he pressed closer, he caught their scent. It was summer again and the citrus was ripe and delicious, ready for the taking. The seasoned jounin was rock-hard in an instant and his sentient mind was gone. Everything he did was out of visceral need and carnal desire. This man smelled so much like his precious Obito and Kakashi couldn't keep from wanting him. His body ached and thrumming with the lust that was pumping through his veins, urging him forth to take and take what he wanted. He smelled so good and he couldn't help but wonder if this masked man tasted just as sweet.

His interest getting the better of him, he began to wrestle off the man's pants. He protested half-heartedly and Kakashi graciously ignored it, instead reaching down into his trousers for the prize he sought. When he revealed it, he practically purred at the sight of his cock. It was a bit shorter than his, but thick with beads of precome, making his mouth water. He ran his hand up and down it playfully, watching the masked man keen and whimper, breathless moans escaping and filling the room. His new companion was so responsive and vocal that he couldn't get enough of it, but it was time to move on to the next course.

With practiced ease, he moved downwards, level with the other man's crotch, close enough to brush the man's member with his clothed lips. The masked man began to sit up to get a glimpse at him, but Kakashi wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing his face and chastised him, gently pushing him down before smirking up at him. It was indeed a surprise and Kakashi was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Kakashi grinned wolfishly and slipped down his mask before going in for the kill. He didn't usually use this trick, but tonight and for this, he would. He took in the entirety of the man's cock into his throat, swallowing it and savoring the taste, his nose brushing against dark, curling hairs as he embraced their heady scent. His taste was amazing and Kakashi couldn't help but enjoy the show the man made as he keened upwards, trying to get impossibly further down his throat before the lustful jounin began bobbing up and down on his cock. He wondered if Obito would be this noisy and cute if he had gotten the chance to suck him off. In his fantasies, he definitely would. He'd whine and moan and cry out his name, threading his fingers through his hair while watching him with a flushed face and blush that spread down his smooth chest. Ah... Kakashi… He couldn't help but let loose a groan which vibrated through his throat. It forced him to rub his aching cock that yearned to acquaint itself with this delicious creature.

The vibrations must have carried through him because immediately spurts of come hit the back of his throat and Kakashi was eager to swallow every drop. The breathless, animalistic cry that burst forth from the man's concealed lips was amazing and Kakashi wished he could devour it, but he knew behind the mask wouldn't be the face he hoped to see. It'd be someone else; someone who was not his adorable, blushing Obito.

While he was catching his breath, his body shaking and legs trembling around him, Kakashi finally released his cock from the hot cavern of his throat and licked his lips to catch any escaping dribbles of come. He didn't seem to be watching so he took the opportunity to pull his mask back into place and sat over him, seated comfortably between his thighs. The masked man, although clothed, made quite a visual already but Kakashi still wanted more.

"I-Idiot," the masked man grumbled unexpectedly, still gasping for breath and shuddering from his orgasm. "I-Is that all?"

Kakashi tilted his head curiously. Oh, he was adorable and just like how he imagined his Obito. The jounin grinned and peered down at his new companion, "Not quite," he stated, moving just enough closer to the masked man to easily take ahold of his hips when need-be and settling a hand on just that, brushing the smooth skin on his left with his thumb. "There's still one thing I'd like to do," he answered vaguely and it was followed immediately by a shudder from the man beneath him.

The masked man seemed to tense somewhat as he became more aware of his intentions. "I-I've come already. Where's the fun in anything else?" he asked, his voice still breathless, but becoming surer and focused as he came down from his euphoric sex-high.

Didn't he understand? There was plenty of fun in taking him and he was too delicious a treat to let go. His warm, comforting scent of citrus and summer days was too much like Obito's and he wanted , he had always wanted for his scent and now that he had a living person that bore that blissful scent in his grasp, he could have exactly that. He could have Obito even if just for a little while. Even if it wasn't real. So Kakashi began to strip away the other man's pants and underthings.

The masked man panicked and fought in an attempt to stop him, but he was still boneless and weak from the aftershocks of his orgasm. It almost made Kakashi preen as a testament to his skill.

The Konoha jounin managed to wrestle him down and hold him in place as the man struggled before locating the handcuffs he had installed some time ago and slapping them on his wrists. His companion squirmed and fought against it, protesting angrily, but Kakashi found himself unconcerned.

"Are you kidding me?! Did you just put handcuffs on me?" he snarled in a rage, the metal of the handcuffs clattering together.

Kakashi was a little bashful about that part, however. He'd specifically installed them for some of his more risqué encounters with a select few of his fellow shinobi. It couldn't be helped, but occasionally, he enjoyed the handcuffs himself as well. Flustered, he gave a small explanation before ripping off the masked man's clothes, exposing his bottom and legs with a yelp.

Concealed beneath the fabric, Kakashi was able to see an expanse of discolored skin from the inner part of the man's thigh headed up along the rest of the man's right side. Beyond his pelvis it reached up, splitting his body in two. It unnerved as he considered what could have caused this type of damage or if it had been intentional. Furthermore, he thought of the implications of who this mystery man could possibly be and it made his stomach churn to think about Obito's last moments, his right side crushed by the boulder that seemed to snap him in two. It was impossible to believe that this man could possibly be his Obito, so he shook the thought away and went back about his work, caressing the strange scars and giving the other a look that showed he was just as hungry to take him as before.

The man shuddered once more and made an attempt to close his legs to keep him away from his goal. With renewed fervor, he also began yanking at his restraints and snarling angrily, trying to get away from him as Kakashi tried to calm him and wrestle him down. Then came the moment that turned everything around.

"What're you going to do with me now? Are you going to rape me, Bakashi? "

Kakashi was sobered immediately from his instinctive need to breed with his mystery man, who was no longer a stranger at all. In all of his life, there was only one person who had ever dared to call him by that name: Obito Uchiha . The man was the love of his life, his hero, the person he had lived his life in honor of,and he had attempted to rape him .

He had honestly hoped for years that Obito had lived and would come back; that he'd wake up one day, head to the training ground, and find all of their smiling faces. Rin, Minato-sensei, Kushina, and of course Obito, waiting for him impatiently and welcoming him like a family like they always had, even if he didn't see them as anything but. This was a punch to the gut and he felt sick and disgusted with himself, but then again, he was hopeful. Obito was alive! He had come back to him and maybe, maybe they could pick up where they left off all of those years ago and become friends again, possibly lovers. It wasn't too late.

"Obito?" he breathed, but he found the other man's silence to be the only answer.

Tentatively and scared of what he might find, he reached shivering hands towards the mask that his beloved Obito wore. He wanted to see his face, just to reassure himself it was real, but on the other hand, would he be able to live with himself afterward?

Obito shook his head and the jounin was grateful for it. He took his hand and sat back to take in his disheveled appearance. Even without seeing his face or the rest of his body, he felt the other man was gorgeous, simply because he was alive. So he couldn't help himself when he threw himself down and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha. He missed him so much. He missed everything about him; his goofy grin, his determined face, his cheerful outlook, and even his too-loud mouth as he chattered on about his dreams and bugged Kakashi. The jounin just couldn't bring himself to tell him so.

Obito grunted and tried to squirm away. "You're crushing me," he grumbled.

Quickly, Kakashi released him and scrambled back to take him in once more. There were so many things he could think to ask, but with what he'd done, he didn't think Obito would feel them deserving of an answer. His stomach churned in both embarrassment and self-loathing, but he was careful to keep his expression stony and guarded as to not reveal anything. He probably wasn't fit to be here with him now anyhow, but he couldn't help but ask - while they were since it seemed both of them were still aching with erotic desire - if he wanted to continue.

"Are you wanting to go through with this?" he asked softly, his voice barely more than a whisper as he watched Obito's body for any indication that he was uncomfortable with the idea.

The Uchiha seemed to be considering it, weighing his options before he relaxed and answered without either heat or fear, "Yes. Do it."

Everything after that went by in somewhat of a daze. He prepared Obito for himself and listened to his whimpered whines of bliss and paying close attention to every arch and keen his love made to bring his fingers further into him. It was just how he imagined his Obito to be, but he felt like he was just going through the motions like Obito was any other bottom he'd ever been with; like he was just another hole to be fucked into. Kakashi felt numb despite having exactly who he wanted beneath him, willing for him to take them.

When he was satisfied that Obito was ready for him, he slipped his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, twitching with restrained hunger and generously coated in lubricant to ease his way. He glanced at the mask that concealed Obito's face. He couldn't see his single dark eye beyond it, but he knew that the other man was watching him, waiting for him to begin the bittersweet slide into his slicked, awaiting entrance.

Without removing his eyes from his face, he began to nudge at the entrance, the head of his cock catching on it and slipping into the consuming heat that was Obito. He wasn't even in all the way and he could already feel that he was tighter than anyone he had ever been with. His ears picked up the choked gasp that came from the masked Uchiha and he saw him yank against the handcuffs to escape.

"Obito," he whispered softly, consoling him and trying to soothe the panicking Uchiha, "you need to relax." He'd only hurt himself if he didn't and it was worrisome.

"It's kind of hard to relax when that's what's going inside me!" he growled, his voice harsh and strained as though pained. The Uchiha turned his masked face into his arm as though bracing for more agony.

Kakashi let his hand glide over Obito's two-toned belly and began rubbing circles to calm him. It'd be alright. He wanted to take care of the man spread out before him, not hurt him. The movement seemed to surprise him, but eventually, he became less tense and Kakashi could feel the tightness around his cock easing up, allowing him to slide in more as he comforted him.

It took a long while before Kakashi was able to comfortably seat himself fully inside his lover and remarkably, Obito remained hard and leaking the entire time. He smirked as he looked over the endearing sight spread out before him. He'd love to record this with Obito's Sharingan eye to remember for later.

"Shut up!" the Uchiha scoffed at him, his voice rough from moaning and crying out from Kakashi's ministrations. It pleased him even more. He loved hearing that thick, mature, well-fucked voice on his Obito. It was certainly different than he had imagined in his dreams, but it did just what it meant to and made the jounin shudder with anticipation, his cock throbbing. And without further ado, he began thrusting into the other man without restraint forcing a deliciously broken cry.

Obito swore and moaned for him, just like how he had imagined he would, with no reserves and just as responsive and sensitive as before. He slipped his hand down to the Uchiha's hip to gain better purchase and thrust before adjusting the rest of his body to angle towards that one spot that had made him sing when he fingered him. Although Kakashi ached to find his own release, he was far more keen to bring off Obito once more. He was desperate for it, convinced that if he could show Obito just how much pleasure he could bring him that he'd stay and know that he loved him.

His position must have put him at just the right angle to jab at the writhing Obito's prostate as he started pistoning his hips towards him, trying to press himself further on Kakashi's member. It was just as delicious as his scents and moans. Kakashi couldn't suppress a deep groan himself and closed his eyes as he began to give himself over to the euphoria that was this moment with his Uchiha beneath him, taking him so beautifully and willingly, offering himself up to him to drive his cock further into his scorching heat and lovely patchwork body. If this moment could last forever, it would still end too soon.

Obito's movements got less measured and more sloppy as he began to get close once more. Whimpers escaped his throat and his cock was dribbling with globs of precome, smearing on his belly. Kakashi took it in his hand and began to stroke in time with his thrusts, making the man below him breathe even harder.

" Fuck, Kakashi ," Obito groaned breathlessly and not a moment afterward, his cock shot stream after stream of hot, white come all over the pair, staining their clothes and marring their bodies with the result of the Uchiha's enjoyment in their coupling. It was beautiful and Kakashi would cherish this one snapshot of them together for as long as he lived. Gods, it made him want to fill Obito with his own come even more.

The silver-haired shinobi slipped his still-tacky hand onto Obito's thigh before lifting it and gaining more leverage, thrusting even harder into Obito even more sensitive hole. He was unrelenting and restless in his pace, fucking the Uchiha into a mewling, whining mess on his sheets as his animalistic instincts spurred him into action once more to claim what was his. His Obito , and his alone.

"Please, fucking come in me already!" the other man cried, his voice trembling and husky as his body shook with both aftershocks from his own orgasm and Kakashi's painful pleasure washing over him. It shattered him.

Kakashi's grip on his lover's thigh become bruising as he spent himself inside of him, hot bursts of semen marking the other man's insides. He thrust lazily a few more times before the tenseness and urgency in him melted away and he was left empty again, a darkness the only thing left, looming in his heart. Even this didn't seem to fill that Obito-sized hole left in his heart or the ones left by the absence of everyone else he had once loved.

Kakashi decided to take a closer look at his bedmate as they came down from their high together. His hair had definitely grown longer and more wild, which was unfortunate after the powerful spasms that had left Obito, since it too was painted with come. He moved his eyes further down to his belly, gazing curiously at the strange, alien skin that seemed to have replaced the scars that should have plagued him, but there was nothing. Not even a single scratch to show proof of the incident. His eyes roved down further to examine the full extent of his injuries. Maybe it was a synthetic skin, but whose science was that advanced to create artificial flesh? Unless that snake...

Kakashi felt Obito's gaze on him, watching him expectantly, but also curiously in some way, waiting to see what he'd do. He gave himself a moment to calm down and gently slip out of his partner, making him twitch. Then, with an intent on his mind he dragged two fingers across the Uchiha's belly, through the cooling come before bringing it up to his lips, pulling down his mask with ease, and sucking his fingers in his mouth with a light moan, letting his tongue swipe across the pads to clean it away. He let his eyes flutter blissfully and he could tell by the whine he received in response that Obito was enjoying the show as well.

"You're going to kill me with that," the Uchiha murmured, his voice low and just as rough as before. It made the Konoha shinobi grin and chuckle with mirth. Obito was simply the cutest and most endearing bedmate he'd ever had. But now that it was all done, he still had some questions on his mind and he was hoping the Uchiha would give him answers.

Slowly, he leaned over Obito once more and this time, he cupped the side of his striped mask, pleading with his eyes and a single word to at last see his face, no matter how terrifying of a prospect it was.

"Kakashi, don't," Obito implored him in a stern but gentle way, as though he could read just what would happen if he were to glimpse his companion's face. "You don't want to see what's under here."

Unwilling to accept it, he reluctantly let it go and asked the question he'd been wanting an answer to since before this all began. Obito's answer was dark and ominous and it frightened him to think about. What things must he do? What was so important to his sweet, loving Obito to keep him from returning home after all of this time? What kept him from returning back home to Kakashi who needed him most?

But then he understood. Kakashi was still a killer. He had broken his promise to protect Rin and there was no one left but the two of them. He knew he should leave it at that since he was never really kind or attentive of him, but to become a missing-nin? To desert the village entirely in pursuit of this plan? It seemed almost inconceivable unless whoever had saved Obito from his inevitable demise had forced him into a debt he must pay.

Kakashi swallowed painfully. If that's what it was, he could help him. Maybe Obito would let him if he reasoned with him, but then the thought returned of what he had done. He'd broken his promise and killed the girl he loved. There was no way that Obito would trust him again and certainly no way he'd ever find it in his heart to love him. This was simply sex. Nothing more and it should mean just that; nothing.

"Kakashi," he pleaded softly, gaining Kakashi's full attention once more. His voice was uneven with emotion that was unmuted by his mask, "You have to let me go."

"I don't think I can."

And it was true. His heart ached for the Uchiha's plee, but he didn't want either of them to suffer any longer.

"I'll come back to you, Kakashi, I promise," Obito whispered, pleading once more. Without seeing his face, Kakashi couldn't tell for certain if it was the truth or a lie, but his gut told him that if he let Obito go, he'd be gone for good. However, if he didn't, the one he loved would come to resent him even more and would certainly hate him for as long as he lived.

His eyes stung at the decision he had to make, but after a short debate, he produced a key and unlocked the cuffs, freeing the Uchiha. The man sat up stiffly and rubbed his wrists to restore the blood flow in them and Kakashi could help it no longer. He embraced Obito in a tight hug and silently let his tears flow freely on his shoulder. He had loved Obito so much and this moment, although burned into his memory with Obito's given eye, was soon to be gone forever.

The Uchiha seemed more surprised by his tears than anything else but awkwardly returned the hug before saying the inevitable once more. Kakashi didn't want to let him go. He couldn't even though he knew he would. His love for Obito was a painful wound that never seemed to heal right and no matter how many times it managed to shut or heal over, it always seemed to tear back open. This was like a knife being stabbed into that wound and twisted into a jagged, bloody mess. His love for Obito was killing him so gently and softly, but the man would never know because he'd never come back.

And then the Uchiha was slipping through his fingers like he never existed. The last words he said were _'I'm sorry, Kakashi'_ as he fled. Kakashi's fingers still tried to grasp for him, to hold him in his arms just a little longer, but it was like trying to catch smoke with his bare hands. Within moments, Obito was gone.

Kakashi sat back on his heels, looking down at his open hands with tear-stained cheeks. _Obito was gone_ ; gone for good. He wouldn't come back to him, especially after this. He probably hated him. No, he definitely hated him.

The broken man clutched at his sheets as sobs began to wrack his body fully. His dreams of a boy with a warm, friendly smile who smelled of summer days and home were long gone, replaced by a bone-deep ache for what he had lost. His friend, his comrade, his lover… all of those were gone too. All he had left was his broken heart and a stained bedsheet to remind him of his mistake and that truly became the worst day of Kakashi's tragic life.

* * *

 **This isn't the second part that I meant to write, but I did want to explain exactly why Kakashi had done something so dumb and so very 'unlike' himself. I'm still working on 'The Make-Out Tactic' which is a time skip to their next encounter a few years later. But anyhow, I hope you enjoyed finding out more about why Kakashi acted the way he did and maybe we'll find out what Obito did after this? Bwahahaha!**


End file.
